Red Tornado (Supergirl)
Project R.T., nicknamed Red Tornado by its creator Dr. Morrow, is a combat android created by the U.S. military to fight and kill Kryptonians. History The D.E.O is eventually called by General Lane who wants Supergirl to fight the army's newly invented combat android Red Tornado, which had been specifically designed to kill Kryptonians. Kara easily defeats the android but due to the stress in her civil life she continues damaging it to vent off some steam. Although General Lane orders her to stop, Supergirl uses her freeze breath to freeze off the android's arm, doing even more damage to it by dealing several heavy blows. Due to the damage done to its internal systems, Red Tornado activates its self-preservation mode, flying off in stealth mode. General Lane, unwilling to risk Red Tornado attacking civillians, fires its creator Dr. Morrow and orders his men and the D.E.O to find and destroy the Red Tornado. D.E.O agent and Supergirl's foster sister Alex Danvers visits Lord Technologies CEO Maxwell Lord, asking him for help. Lord refuses to help however. Red Tornado eventually resurfaces in National City, hovering right in front of General Lane, who was eating dinner with his daughter Lucy and her boyfriend James Olsen. It blasts a of wind at Lucy, knocking her backwards over several tables. General Lane steps forward, ordering the android to disengage but Red Tornado lands in front of him, about to hit him in the face. Supergirl arrives in time to save the General but Red Tornado uses his aerokinectic powers to create a giant tornado inside the city. Supergirl dissolves the Tornado by flying around it, but Red Tornado escapes in the process. Back at the D.E.O., the group realises that the Red Tornado seems to adapt his technique against Supergirl as it used Supergirl's humanity to escape. Agent Danvers is eventually called by Maxwell Lord, who saw Supergirl fighting Red Tornado on television and decided to help. Lord reveals to her that Red Tornado is still controlled by Dr. Morrow. They realise that Morrow wants revenge on Lane and is thus attacking him with Red Tornado. Knowing this, they create a hologram of Lane and use it to lure in Red Tornado. Once the android has arrived, Kara attacks it. Meanwhile, Danvers heads to Morrow's hideout and fights against the android's creator. Danvers eventually kills Morrow, however the androis does not stop attacking Kara. Danvers contacts Kara, telling her that Red Tornado is becoming sentient. To destroy it, Kara uses her rage as fuel and shoots her laser beams at Red Tornado, blowing it up. Abilities * Shooting missiles: Red Tornado was able to shoot missiles from his hands * Creating wind: By swiftly rotating his hands, Red Tornado was able to create wind strong enough to blast things away * Flying: Same as with the wind creation, Red Tornado was also able to rotate his entire lower body fast enough to allow him to fly. By rotating it even faster, the android was able to create a tornado * '''Targeting mechanism: '''Its advanced technology allowed Red Tornado to lock on his targets * '''Self-Preservation Function: '''If enough damage was dealt to it, Red Tornado would activate its self-preservation function to survive * '''Stealth mode: '''Red Tornado's stealth mode allowed it to become 100% undetectable, able to hide even from Supergirl Gallery TornadoBox.png| TornadoWind.png| Red Tornado.png TornadoLane.png| Navigation de:Roter Tornado (Arrowverse) Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:One-Shot Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Extremists Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Genderless Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:The Heavy Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Humanoid Category:Arrowverse Villains